One mistake is all thats needed
by DvuS
Summary: Rommie does something whilst on a drift that set's of a devestating chain of events and when the dust settles nothing will ever be the same. Complete. This is only the first book in the series there is one violent scene
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I don't own anything in this story except the character mat everything else belongs to Tribune and whoever else. I'm not making any money from this so please don't sue me  
  
A/N : this is the first time i have ever written a story of any kind. Also this is set after the season 3 opener so everything that has happened up until then has happened in my story with the exception of Trance being purple instead of gold  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" I asked as I tried to absorb what I had just been told  
"You heard me... He's gone. He took a slip-fighter and left after asking us not to follow him" replied Hologram Andromeda with a slightly angry look on her face.  
"Why would he leave? Did he give you any explanation?"  
"Yes he came back told me what happened went to his room packed a few things and left"  
"Well what did he say the problem was?" I was getting worried he had never done anything like this before.   
"You know damn well what the problem is." She spat out her reply with such vehemence it caught me off guard and I flinched.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked timidly  
"Think back to all the things you did on the drift and tell me if any of it might warrant such a response from him" She replied giving me a scathing look before flickering out of existence.  
I stared at the place where she just was and started thinking about all the things that had happened in the past eight hours; nothing seemed too out of place. Then all of a sudden it hit me...  
  
Four Hours Ago  
  
I was sitting in a bar waiting for Dylan to turn up for our date. It had taken me three years of trying until I finally got him to admit what he felt for me and this was our first date. We were going to have a nice dinner and talk until everyone was finished and met up with us here. As I glanced around the room my android sensors registered another AI as I looked at him I realized he look alot like Gabriel 'Now there's a name I haven't thought of in a long time' he looked back at me and started to move towards me. I remained where I was and he eventually reached me and sat down next to me.  
"Hi my name is Mat, what's yours?" He said  
"Rommie ... My name is Rommie" I replied stuttering a little as I got a good look at him.  
"That is a beautiful name" he replied smiling  
"Thank you" I said returning his smile  
"Tell me what is a beautiful android like you doing sitting at a bar alone?" He asked as he thoroughly examined me and what I was wearing  
"Nothing really just waiting for a friend" I said then thought 'Friend... Dylan is more then just a friend why didn't I tell him the truth'   
"Really well then do you mind if I join you while you wait for this 'Friend'?" He said with a little smile once again playing along his face  
"No not at all" I replied. 'What the hell are you doing you're flirting with an AI while waiting for your man to arrive' I thought.  
"Very good now what would you like to order?" He asked as he pulled up a menu with android friendly meals and beverages.  
"What ever you're having will be fine" I replied  
"Ok then" he said as he signalled for a waiter to come and take his order.  
We made small talk for about twenty minutes while waiting for our meals to be served. During this time I found out that he was a teacher on the drift and also the babysitter for parents who wanted to go into the casino and had nowhere to leave their children. He didn't ask me any questions, which was good because I liked hearing all about what he did here. We sat in silence whilst eating, at the end of the meal we got up and started to leave then all of a sudden he kissed me. I just stood there for a few seconds then I started to respond when we finally broke the kiss he whispered "Let's go back to my house" and started to lead me down the street towards a big cluster of apartments. I was about to agree when I caught sight of Trance leading Harper into a flower shop, the sight of them made me remember I was meant to be waiting for them here.  
"I can't I have to wait here for my friends to arrive" I said in a slightly husky voice  
"That's ok I will wait here with you then if that's ok?"  
"Sure no problem" I said as I took his hand and we went back into the bar as we were entering I noticed a bunch of flowers thrown against the ground just on the other side of the door 'Somebody did something bad to their partner for them to just throw those expensive flowers away like that' I thought as we entered the bar  
"So you haven't told me anything about yourself yet" he said as we sat down  
"Well what would you like to know?" I asked coming out of my reverie  
"For starters who are you? And what are you doing at this drift?"  
"I'm a Ships Avatar and we just stopped at this drift for some shore leave"  
"Really a Ships Avatar? What ship is lucky enough to have such a beautiful personae?" He asked with a smile  
"The Andromeda Ascendant" I replied  
"The ANDROMEDA ASCENDANT?" He let out a startled breath  
"Yes why?" I asked curious as to why he reacted that way  
"Because I've heard all about what you and your crew have done and I would really like to meet your captain Dylan Hunt..." he trailed off when he saw the horror on my face  
"What's wrong? What did I say?" He was now totally confused  
"Dylan... Oh My God.... I have to leave now" I said as I got up and ran from the bar leaving a bewildered Mat behind.  
  
I ran as fast as I could away from the bar thinking to myself 'I wont tell Dylan what happened at the bar as it didn't mean anything and I would just pretend that I thought that he meant to meet him at a different bar'. So I made my way to the bar furthest from the one I was just at and sat and waited for three hours before deciding to return to the Andromeda and apologizing to him for the mix up with the bars and to try and make it up to him.  
  
  
  
Back to the Present  
  
  
I gasped when the thought returned and wondered how he'd found out  
"Andromeda" I called and waited for the Hologram to appear  
"What do you want?" She asked as she appeared in front of me scowling  
"What did he tell you happened?" I asked not really wanting to hear the answer  
"He told me he was on his way towards the bar when he saw you coming out of it with another man next to you. He said he didn't think much of it until he kissed you and YOU RESPONDED TO IT" the last few words came out so loud I thought all the consoles on the command deck would shatter  
"Oh nonononono" I said as I dropped to the deck with my face in my hands  
"How could you do that to him? You had finally got him to look past protocol and admit what he felt for you. Then on your VERY FIRST DATE you decided not to wait for him and just pick up some guy standing around? What wasn't Dylan going to be enough for you?" I was shocked as the triad of words continued, too shocked to reply right away but when I did it was through tear filled eyes  
"That's not how it was at all. He was an Android and we started talking then we had some food and as we where walking out he kissed me. I didn't want to respond but my body had a mind of it's own and I couldn't stop myself." I cried out looking up at her  
"That's a lovely excuse...'I couldn't stop myself'" she replied sarcastically "I guess you think that makes it all better?"  
"No that's not what I meant, it wasn't meant to be an excuse" I said trying to get a hold of myself but failing  
"You know that you broke his heart when you did that" she said in a soft tone of voice, to which I just dumbly nodded  
"But you know what's even worse?" She asked me so quietly that I was afraid to reply  
"He feels like you BETRAYED him." She said after a few minutes of silence, I just looked up at her dumbfounded betrayed him? I would never betray him... and yet I did.  
"Did he tell you that?" I asked in a mouse like voice  
"No but I saw it in his eyes and I have only ever seen that look in his eyes once before" she replied, she didn't need to elaborate on that as we both knew when that one time was. It was right after his best friend Gaheris Rahde betrayed him at the opening battle of the Commonwealth Civil War.  
"Oh no so now I'm on the same page as Rahde in Dylan's book" I asked  
"Most likely" she replied and with those last words she flickered out of existence leaving me to my tears and uncontrollable sobbing. That was how the rest of the crew found me one hour later.  
  
"Rom-Doll what's wrong?" Asked Harper worriedly as he came running over to me but I didn't reply, I couldn't I was still too upset and nothing he could say would fix it  
"Andromeda what's wrong with Rommie?" Asked Beka as she too came to stand in front of me wondering what could have made me this upset  
"My Avatar did something very stupid on the drift and as a result Dylan has left the ship" replied Andromeda as she appeared on the VDU glaring at me  
"What do you mean Dylan has left the ship? Where did he go?" Beka asked to startled to notice how Andromeda had looked at me  
"I mean exactly what I said Dylan has left the ship, I do not know where he went and he has asked us not to follow him." She replied "and I unlike my Avatar RESPECT Dylan enough not to disobey him" and with that she vanished from the VDU leaving a stunned crew looking to me for answers. I looked up gathered myself and then started to explain what was going on, by the time I had concluded my story there where mixed reactions from the crew. Trance was sad that Dylan left, Harper was upset because I was upset, Beka was furious at me for how I had treated Dylan and Tyr.... Well Tyr hardly ever let his emotions surface but I could see a tightening around his eyes which showed that any respect he had for me had just went out the window as I did the one thing a woman should never do in the eyes of a Nieztschean which was I had chosen a male and then went behind his back and started a relationship with another male. But I didn't really care what the crew thought or felt about me at that moment because the only person that mattered in my life I had just betrayed. 


	2. Dylan's POV

'I can't believe she betrayed me like that' I thought as I piloted the slip-fighter through yet another uninhabited system. I had no idea where I was going or what I would do when I got there I just knew I had to be away from the Andromeda for a while so I could process what had just happened to me it felt like my life was being turned upside down yet again.  
  
  
Six hours ago on Vegas Drift  
  
  
I was walking through the drift on my way to meet up with Rommie for our first official date. I smiled at how happy she was when I finally admitted to her what I truly felt for her, still smiling I passed a flower shop and decided to stop and get a bunch of flowers for her. I went inside and picked the most beautiful and exotic flowers I could find, paid for them then left and continued on my way towards the bar. As I rounded the corner leading to the bar I stopped, heart in my mouth at what I saw in front of me. It was Rommie walking out of the bar her arm around another man, but the worst part came after that when he lent down to kiss her and she responded to his kiss. I was absolutely devastated and angry I threw the flowers down and walked quickly away and head back to the Andromeda.  
  
When I got to the Andromeda I walked straight into my room sat down a just looked at the wall for a good twenty minutes before Andromeda appeared before me.  
"What's wrong Dylan shouldn't you be at a bar with me... My Avatar?" She asked puzzled as to why I was here I smiled at that how they sometimes don't seem to get the right pronoun out first time around  
"Well I would have been except for the fact that your Avatar..." I spat that last word out through clenched teeth "Seemed to be having enough fun with her tongue down another mans throat" I finished off  
"WHAT?" She asked looking stunned  
"That's right you heard me your Avatar was involved in a game of tonsil hockey with another man, and she was enjoying it."  
"That's not possible, you must be mistaken" she said trying to make excuses for her avatar  
"Nope no mistake I saw what I saw and nothing is going to change that." I said looking at her with such hurt and betrayal in my eyes that she visibly flinched  
"So what are you going to do about it?" Said Screen Andromeda who had just appeared  
"I don't know but I'm going to be leaving the Andromeda for a while and I need you to promise not to follow me" I said  
"What... Leave but I need your crew needs you here" she said the whispered " I need you here"  
I walked up to the VDU and stroked it where her cheek was she looked at me and tried to lean into it showing that she registered the gesture  
"I know I'm sorry for doing this but I must, please can you apologize to the rest of the crew for me leaving so abruptly I think they'll understand when they find out what's going on" I said as I picked up some clothes and started to head for the door "Oh Andromeda?"  
"Yes captain?" She replied both Hologram and VDU looking at me with sadness in their eyes  
"I still love you... All of you" I said and walked out of my room  
"We love you too" replied both of them and then blinked out leaving my room dark and empty  
  
  
Back to the Present  
  
  
Proximity alert brought me back to the present and out of the past.  
"What the hell" I said to myself as I looked up to see an entire fleet of ships coming towards my position 'I wonder what they are doing out here in the middle of nowhere' I thought. I opened a com-channel to what looked to be the lead vessel.  
"Hailing unknown vessel this is Captain Dylan Hunt of the Commonwealth star-ship Andromeda Ascendant"  
"Hello Captain Hunt we've been expecting you" a voice over the com replied as they opened fire on my fighter. Now I'm a good pilot but I also know that I am no match for an entire fleet and the only way I was going to survive this was if I could make it to slipstream and back to the Andromeda. So I piloted with all my skill avoiding missiles and laser bursts it things were starting to look good and I thought that I would make it to a slip portal until all of a sudden my navigation console exploded and knocked me back. I crawled back up over the exploded console thanking the Divine that the blast had not ruptured the cockpit canopy I reached up to touch a soft spot on the back of my hand, it was sticky and I pulled my hand away looked down at it and saw blood. The last thing I remember was looking up as the lead ship moved in towards me with weapons charged and locked on my position and my last coherent thought being 'Goodbye Rommie...' then darkness over took me. 


	3. Rommie's POV

It has been two weeks since the disaster on Vegas drift and we still have not received any word from Dylan. I have also been having trouble understanding why I did what I did, I mean how could I have forgotten all about Dylan that way when only moments before I was eagerly anticipating his arrival. That is a question I will need to find the answers to if I am going to have any hope of ever recovering the relationship that Dylan and I had. And as for the rest of the crew the only people on board that will talk to me are Trance and Harper everyone else including my ship-self give me the cold shoulder, except in battles which we have only had two of so far. In a way I know I deserve being treated this way and then in another way I hate it.  
"Hi Trance how are you today?" I asked as I entered Hydroponics the only place that I don't have to worry about the hateful stares I receive from the rest of the crew.  
"Hi Rommie I'm just fine thank you for asking" She chirped the reply happily. I can't get over how she is always so bubbly and happy even when bad things happen she rarely loses that chirpiness  
"So what's on the agenda for today Trance?" I asked trying to take my mind off Dylan, and not having too much success.  
"Nothing really I thought I'd just water my plants then go down to the Med-Deck and reorganize the medicine" she replied as she looked back to her plants.  
"Oh that sounds like it could be...." I broke off as Beka's voice came over the inter-com  
"Rommie report to command incoming transmission for you from a ship off our port side" said Beka's voice said before the click of the intercom shutting down sounded.  
"Let's go to Command Trance" I said as I started to walk towards command, I noticed that Trance suddenly had stopped being so happy and chirpy and walked along next to me in silence. 'This can't be good' I thought as we slowly made our way to command. As we walked onto command I noticed everyone was there, Harper gave me a quick little smile when he saw me but the others didn't even acknowledge my existence.  
"Put it on screen" I said as I walked around to the front of command and stood in front of the screen, the image that appeared was the last one I expected to see...  
"Hello Rommie how have you been?" Mat asked as he saw my reaction  
"I've been ok" I replied looking around the room and noticing the disgusted looks everyone was throwing in my direction even Harper "What are you doing out here I thought you were a teacher on Vegas drift?"  
"Yes well about that.... I have a confession to make, I'm not really a teacher and I don't work on Vegas drift" he said with a hint of smugness showing in his eyes  
"What do you mean you don't work on Vegas drift?" I was getting really confused now  
"Well you see..." he started then turned as if speaking to someone off screen he nodded and turned back to look at me "That doesn't matter at the moment we have more important things to discuss such as you and your crew abandoning this quest of yours to restore the System Commonwealth" he said.  
"Pfft and why would we do such a thing" snorted Beka  
"Because if you don't things could be very bad for you" and with that the com-link was cut, and the ship slipstreamed and left the system.  
"What did he mean things could be bad for us? Beka?" asked Harper as he glanced over towards me probably thinking things couldn't get any worse.  
"I don't know but I don't respond well to threats" replied Beka.  
"Me either" said Tyr "how about we just follow him and blow his ship out of the sky?" he asked  
"NO don't do that" yelled Trance so fiercely that everyone looked at her in astonishment  
"Why not? why can't we blow him up?" asked Beka confused as to why Trance would be defending him  
"Because you can't... Please trust me on this if you destroy his ship things WILL go very badly for us" she replied.  
"Trance if you don't start giving me straight answers now I swear I'm gonna...." Beka said menacingly and started to walk towards Trance.  
"Beka don't... we have to try and find Dylan" I said as I stepped in front of her and between her and Trance.  
"Your right Rommie we have to find him, a task that would have been so much easier if you hadn't betrayed him for that Gabriel look-a-like that just contacted us" she said glaring at me before turning and walking away.  
"I know" I whispered. With those few words Beka had brought back into the light everything I had done two weeks ago.   
"Ok let's start looking" said Beka as she stepped up to the pilot's station and took us to slipstream.  
  
Two days had passed and still we had found no trace of Dylan, everyone was on edge so I just stayed in my room out of everyone's way and stared at the wall.  
"Rommie you had better come to command" Tyr's voice came over the intercom but it sounded different.... distraught. 'This can not be good" I thought as I made my way up to command. I was shocked by the scene that presented itself to me as the command deck doors opened. Trance was curled up in a little ball sobbing with Harper hugging her and whispering in her ear. Beka was leaning against a wall with her eyes closed and shoulders shaking, Tyr was standing stoically at the pilot's station with his eyes closed and muttering to him self. I walked up to the displays at the front of command no-body noticing me as I passed, as I got there Andromeda appeared before me on the VDU and in Holographic form and nothing could have prepared me for what I saw... They were both crying, Holographic tears running down their faces as they looked up at me.  
"What? what is everyone so upset about?" I asked already fearing the answer.  
"You had better watch this feed we just received" VDU Andromeda replied blinking out and being replaced by a news report...  
  
"This just in pieces of a slip-fighter, which has been identified as belonging to the Andromeda Ascendant has been located in an uninhabited solar system. Along with the debris were also some personal belongings and enough DNA to positively identify the pilot of the slip-fighter as one Dylan Hunt, who was believed to have still been inside when the slip-fighter exploded. Dylan Hunt was best known through out the known worlds as the man who signed up over fifty planets and there-by forming the beginnings of a new Systems-Commonwealth. His presence will be greatly missed....."  
  
'No this can't be true it has to be a mistake' I thought as I slumped down to the deck before covering my face in my hands and weeping uncontrollably. I don't know how long I had cried I only knew that everyone else had left the command deck hours ago, and yet I still cried even though no more fluid was coming out of my eyes by this time and kept repeating to myself "No this can't be true it has to be a mistake" whilst rocking back and forth, head in my hands until I ran out of power and my body shut down like it does when I'm recharging. The last thing to enter my mind before I slipped into unconsciousness was 'I'm so sorry Dylan, this is all my fault'. 


	4. Beka's POV

'I don't believe it he just can't be dead' I thought to myself as I walked through Andromeda's decks on my way to command deck for my duty shift. The past few days had been rough for everyone especially Andromeda who was taking it almost as hard as her Avatar. The thought 'This is all Rommie's fault' was a constant companion for me and had been for the past few days ever since we heard the news about Dylan. If Rommie hadn't kissed that AI back on Vegas drift none of this would be happening at the moment. Upon entering command deck I nodded to Tyr showing him I was here to take over from him. Just as I was walking up to the pilot's station Trance came wondering in looking like she was lost whilst ignoring Tyr and his questioning looks as he passed her on his way out.  
  
"Trance? what are you doing here?" I asked as she continued on her way around command looking left and right still searching for something  
  
"Huh? what?" came the distracted reply  
  
"I said what are you doing here? what have you lost?" I was starting to lose my patience with her as the last few nights I'd been unable to sleep well and I was in no mood for her mysterious ways and answers right now.  
  
"What I haven't lost anything." she said still looking around command  
  
"Well why do you keep looking around as if something is missing?" I snapped, upon hearing that question and the tone of voice in which it was delivered she stopped and looked at me.  
  
"I'm just committing everything to memory as I do not think that things are going to remain as they are for very much longer" she said staring straight into my eyes.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? and don't give me any of that I can't tell you or you wouldn't understand garbage I want a straight answer now" I said as I stepped down and walked straight over to where she was standing not losing eye contact for one second.  
  
"Ok I'll tell you what I know" she said before taking a deep breath looking at me as I remained silent and started.   
"Well first off as you could probably tell things are getting bad. No I don't just mean this whole Dylan situation I mean EVERYTHING. You know how I keep going on about that perfect possible future and how I was trying to make it a reality? well in every single vision of that perfect possible future one thing was constant. We as in all of us Dylan, Rommie, You, Me, Tyr, Harper and Andromeda lived happily - well not quite happily but that doesn't matter at the moment - and quietly together after restoring the commonwealth just going around doing odd jobs for the new High Guard."  
  
"That's a lovely reply but what the hell has that got to do with the question I just asked you?" I yelled and jumped forward to grab her by the shoulders and started to shake her like she was a rag doll. At this point the doors opened and Harper entered command stopping stunned at what he was seeing. He quickly recovered and rushed over to separate me and Trance before things got too much further out of control.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here? Beka? Trance?" he asked as he was holding me away from Trance. I was amazed at how much strength little Harper had but not too surprised as I saw who he was using it to protect. Trance in the mean while just stood completely still and silent watching as Harper's word barrage continued. "Beka calm down we need you to think rationally I mean look, Andromeda and Rommie are both total wrecks neither one of them will talk to anyone or each other except when answering direct questions. Tyr is pushing himself way too hard in the gym I just know he is going to hurt himself really bad one of these days, and now I find you two at each others throats, this place has just gone to hell since... Dylan died" he said speaking the last two words so softly that I struggled to even hear them and he was standing right in front of me.  
  
"He's right Beka you have to snap out of this depression as you are now in charge and we need you to concentrate on the job at hand." Trance said.  
  
"Depressed! I'm not depressed who told you I was depressed?" I replied then asked Trance "What job at hand?"  
  
"The job of finding out who this Mat person is, who he's working for and what the threat he made is supposed to mean." Trance replied.  
  
"Yeah she's right Beka. We need you to tell us what to do as not doing anything will just make our situation worse" Harper said siding with Trance 'Only because she's right' I thought to myself upon hearing their arguments.  
  
"Ok here's what I want you to do. Trance I need you to talk to Tyr and Andromeda and try to snap them out of their negative moods. Harper I know this is going to be difficult but I need you to go over the recording of Mat's message and try to find out anything you possibly can about him, who he works for or anything that could lead us to him."  
  
"Ok, we will get right on it" they replied as they left command.  
  
"Good I'll contact Sintii and let them know of this threat from Mat and ask them for any assistance they can provide" I said as I stood there thinking 'Ok Valentine you've got a job to do so let's get to it'. Pushing aside all thoughts of Dylan I said to Andromeda "Andromeda record this message and send it to Sintii through the quickest couriers"  
  
"First Triumvere and elected Delegates I have a disturbing message to relay to you..." 


	5. Dylan's POV

Two week's ago  
  
  
I slowly awoke to find myself in a dark dank cell, and as I stood up and tried to move found out that I was also chained to the wall. The chains had some give but not enough for me to be able to reach the door or any of the broken stones that were scattered about inside the room. The cell itself looked to me to be very, very old and unused in quite some time it reminded me of one of the cells from some of Harper's old Earth Holo-Vids. Realizing that I couldn't just sit around and wait for someone to turn up I decided it would be easier to make someone come here so I stood up and started to yell out "Who are you people and why are you doing this to me?" whilst struggling against the chains holding my arms. I don't know how long I had been doing that but my arms were starting to hurt when I heard the sound of a key unlocking a door so I quieted down and waited to see who or what was going to enter. The face I saw brought back lots of memories. 'But how...? How can it be Him...? He's dead I was there when Rommie killed him' I thought as someone that looked exactly like Gabriel entered the room looking at me with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Hello Dylan it's so good to finally meet you and before you ask no I am not Gabriel of the Balance of Judgement. My name is Mat" the man said as he walked over to stand just outside of my reach.  
  
"Ok... then why do you look just like him?" I asked stalling for time trying to figure out a way out of the situation I was in, when nothing came to me I just stood there waiting for his response.  
  
"Well my creators decided I would find my task a lot easier if I was to look like him."  
  
"What was your task that required you to look like a long dead Avatar of a High Guard vessel?"  
  
"My task was to make your Avatar - Beautiful little thing she is - hurt you enough so you would be forced to leave the vessel for a time on your own."  
  
"So you tried to seduce Rommie just so I would leave the Andromeda?"  
  
"Yes essentially" "Personally I thought it would be a lot harder then it was" I could tell he was trying to goad me into something. I just didn't know what  
  
"So what your saying that Rommie is easy?" I replied playing along with what he was saying trying to find out what he was leading up to.  
  
"Well if you have the right tools any Android is 'easy' as you would put it"  
  
"And what tools would you be talking about exactly?"  
  
"Not tools exactly just one little tiny device" he said as he pulled something out of his pocket and held it up to examine it "It's amazing how much damage one little device can do to so many people"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well it's called an MMP or Masked Microwave Pulsar. It is designed to be indictable to any kind of sensor particularly Android ones. What it does when directed towards an Android is inhibit the memory retrieval ability of them unless visual or auditory stimulus is provided. So as you can see this was the sole purpose behind my appearance as it would provide visual stimulus for Rommie invoke strong emotional reaction" and with that he placed the device on the ground and smashed it. "Just so it can't be used against me in the future"  
  
'So Rommie didn't betray me but thinks she did oh this is not good' I thought as Mat stopped talking and looked at me.  
  
"Ok enough of the small talk now for the reason we did all of this in the first place" he said as he moved over to the opposite wall and leaned against it still looking at me.  
  
"Yes I'm curious as to why you went to all that trouble just so I would leave my vessel allowing you to capture me without having to worry about the Andromeda." "What am I meant to be a hostage to use in negotiations for something? Because if that is the case let me just tell you now that Andromeda NEVER negotiates with hostage takers" I said calmly.  
  
"No... No you're not a hostage far from it actually. We abducted you so you would help us"  
  
"Yeah ok... Do you really think I'm really going to help you after what you have done to me?"  
  
"Yes" he said it so confidently I was taken aback by the response  
  
"You seem pretty sure of yourself there, would you care to explain what makes you so sure?"  
  
"The only thing I'm going to tell you Dylan is this you have two choices" "One you help us willingly"  
  
"Or?"  
  
"Or Two you help us un-willingly. The choice is yours you have one day to respond food will be brought for you shortly and have no fear it will not be drugged" he said before leaving the room locking the door and leaving me wondering 'What kind of help do they wish me to provide?'. 


	6. Mat's POV

I left the prison after my talk with Dylan and walked slowly towards the central complex of the Children of Loki Revolutionary Movement. The COLRM home world was located on the planet Valhalla which was located in the Odin solar system which was in turn located in the Milky-Way galaxy. 'This planet looks alright. It is not too green but far from desolate.. yes quite an acceptable planet.' I thought to myself as I walked up to the biggest building on the planet named the Temple of Gods. As I approached the doors, they swung open revealing a room with massive pillars running as far as the eye could see and all the way up to the roof. The roof was located 67.35metres above me and housed a number of differently but brilliantly coloured windows which allowed the light of the sun to penetrate giving the entire room a surreal presence. I walked down the corridor towards the back of the building and towards the office where my masters where anxiously awaiting my arrival. I calmly walked up to the doors and rapped on the wood four times then waited the knocked again once waited again then knocked a final three times before the doors where opened. ' What an archaic mode of identification we used to protect our leader' I thought as I walked in to the room. I started scanning the area to look for any hidden traps or devices and could find nothing except the life signs of six humans, four in front of me and two behind one on each side of the door.  
  
"Ah Mat so you have finally finished gloating over our prisoner and given him our ultimatum?" asked the man seated on a large throne-like chair as he looked up and saw me entering the room  
  
"I have done as you requested Master" I replied  
  
"Good... Good... So how do you expect him to react? will he help us or will he have to be made to help us?"  
  
"I'm sure that once we tell him what we want to do he will have to be made to help us. There is no way he would ever willingly destroy the Commonwealth he helped create." "And he certainly will have no part in the destruction of the Andromeda Ascendant"  
  
"Well not willingly anyway" one of the men to the left of my Master sneered  
  
"I don't think that we should tell him about the plans to destroy Andromeda" I said carefully not knowing how they would react to such a statement " or at least not let him remember the plans once we have performed the procedure on him"  
  
"And why would you advise against such a thing? do you now have feelings for that ship as well?" asked the man to my Master's right I knew this man his name was Narvi and he was the son of my Master.  
  
"No! Nothing of the sort" I said in a tightly controlled voice, it was not a wise move to get angry with my Master's son "It's just that I know how deeply Captain Hunt cares for her and he would never do anything to harm her. And as we all know the device doesn't work all the time especially against such strong emotions."  
  
"You're right Mat we won't tell Captain Hunt all our plans. Tomorrow when you go back to see him tell him only that our plans involve the overthrowing of the Systems-Commonwealth not it's destruction" my Master said and then signalled with his hand that my presence was no longer required so I bowed carefully and left the room. I left the building and walked slowly over to the room that was allocated as my room to power down and recharge for the night. Meanwhile Dylan sat in his prison still contemplating the decision he was going to have to make tomorrow.  
  
I turned on the next morning at 0900 same as always and walked over to my closet and pulled out a clean tunic. After putting it on I made my way over to the prison as it was time to get the answer even though I already know what it will be. On my way there I stopped at the weapons room and picked up a tranquilliser gun and two darts just to be on the safe side. I walked over to the prison and nodded to the guard who opened the door for me allowing me to enter, as I walked through the empty halls of the prison I kept running all the possible scenarios through my head. By the time I reached the door to Dylan's cell I knew we were going to have to do this the hard way. Even if Dylan agreed to help us he was only going to be doing so until he could come up with a viable escape plan, which meant he was going to have to be put through the machine no matter what. 'Oh well at least I'll soon have someone else who will understand what I have to go through' I thought as I put the key in and turned it opening the door.  
  
"Good Morning Dylan did you sleep well?" I asked not really expecting an answer or caring about one if I got it  
  
"Mmmphf" was the reply I got and a slight shrug of his shoulders just like I thought  
  
"Ok so what is your answer? are you going to help us willingly or to we have to force you?"  
  
"Tell me what it is you need help with then I'll let you know" he replied slowly standing until he was standing straight backed and head held high  
  
"Well we are going to overthrow the Commonwealth of course but we need your leadership and tactical abilities" I said already knowing how he would reply to that  
  
"NEVER!" he spat "I would NEVER help you or who ever you work for in doing that."  
  
"I knew you would say that and so did my Master that's why we have a contingency plan" I said as I slowly removed the gun from my pocket and loaded a dart into it  
  
"Oh I'm so scared are you going to threaten me saying "If you don't help us we will kill you" is that your contingency plan because if it is I would rather you killed me now and saved us both the trouble"  
  
"Oh don't worry we aren't going to kill you... At least not in that sense. The only thing in these dart's are sedatives"  
  
"Ok so now you're just going to put me to sleep? are you hoping that when I wake up my mind will be changed?" he said laughing and still laughing as the dart hit him in the neck. He flinched and pulled it out and looked at it then stopped laughing as he slowly lost consciousness  
  
"That's one way of putting it" I replied smiling. He looked up and saw the smile on my face and I saw the look of horror entering his eyes just before they closed. I laughed as I unlocked the chains picked him up threw him over my shoulder and took him down towards the lab. As I entered the lab I threw him down on one of the two bed's in the room then looked at the other bed that had a sheet draped over it "When you wake up your mind will be changed" I said as I sat down and waited. 


	7. Dylan's POV

As soon as I woke up I noticed that things were different. For starters I could see everything around me too clearly, I could also see different light wavelengths, I could also hear water dripping down between the walls. But the most frightening thing of all was I could tell the temperature was only five degrees centigrade but I couldn't FEEL it ' what the hell have they done to me' I screamed out in my head. I also noticed that instead of the chains with which they had restrained me before I was now restrained by Inertial Restraints "Why the change of restraints?" I called out noticing for the first time I how my voice sounded different now as well. I could also hear the different harmonic pitches in my voice as if it had been put through a voice modulator. I waited in silence after that until I heard footsteps coming down the hall I lifted the only part of my body I could too look at the door and waited until it opened. The door opened and in walked Mat, I looked closer and saw that now I could SEE that he was an Android whereas before he had just looked like a normal human "What have you people done to me?" I asked quietly as he walked towards me only to sit down in front of me.  
  
"I warned you... If you had only helped us of your own free will we wouldn't have had to do this." he said looking at me and waiting for my response.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" I yelled surprised at how loud my voice was it had never been this loud before.  
  
"We've made you more compliant that's what we have done"  
  
"You've done nothing of the sort. I still refuse to help you."  
  
"Oh really...?" he asked as he took a device out of his pocket and unlocked my restraints. As I felt the restraints drop away I stood up and started to walk menacingly towards him as I reached him I said.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this" and leaned down with every intent of ripping his head right off of his body. But what happened next terrified me to the very core of my being...  
  
"I order you to stop and take two steps backwards" and to my horror I did just that. He looked up to me smiling "You see we HAVE made you more compliant" "Follow me and feel free to ask any questions you have I will decide wether or not to answer them. If I tell you I won't answer that question then you must not ask me again or until I say you can." and with that he walked out of the room not looking back to make sure I was following as he knew I had no choice in the matter.  
  
"What have you done to me?" I asked after I pushed the fear I had to the side determined to find out anything I could  
  
"That question will be answered soon enough, next question" he said continuing to look forward not turning around to look at me as he answered.  
  
"Why have you done THIS to me... Whatever THIS is?"  
  
"I've already told you to make you more compliant" he replied as he led me out of the prison block and towards a massive building sitting in the middle of what looked like a city... or at least an outpost of some kind.  
  
"How did you do this to me?"  
  
"Another question that will be answered in due time, no more questions now we have almost arrived" he said as we mounted the steps towards the gigantic building that was our destination. 'Yeah right' I thought but to my horror I could not even open my mouth. This couldn't be good. We started walking towards the back of the building I noticed that there were massive pillars 67.35 metres tall reaching all the way to the roof 'How the hell did I know that they where exactly 67.35 metres tall?' With each step a sense of foreboding was growing inside of me something was terribly, terribly wrong with me but I could not put my finger on it. As we reached a rather ornate door at the end of the corridor Mat stopped ordering me to as well and I did. I watched as Mat stepped up to the door and knocked four times then waited, then knocked once again and waited, then knocked three more times. At the end of the third knock the doors swung inwards. As they did they revealed a palace like room complete with a throne-like chair on a raised platform against the back wall. There was a person sitting on it his face hidden by the hooded robe that he was wearing. Somehow I could tell that he was a human, I had no idea how I knew, I just knew.  
  
"Follow me" Mat started "when we reach fifteen metres from my Master you are to stand still and not move or talk until he gives you permission, do you understand? Reply"  
  
"Yes I understand but I'm not going to do it" I said still stubbornly believing I had a choice in the matter.  
  
"Ha! Still stubborn aye? Well you will learn soon enough. Believe what you will you have no choice you must comply." and with that he started towards the throne with me following closely. We came to a point I could tell was fifteen metres from the throne and I stopped unable to move any part of my body, I stood like a statue waiting for a command. 'Waiting for a command? Where did that thought come from?' as I continued to stand there listening Mat started to talk to the person that he called Master.  
  
"Here is the being formally known as Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendant Master" he said 'being formally known as? what the hell does that mean?' I wondered as I waited for permission to speak  
  
"Good so the transfer was a success then?" then man on the throne asked  
  
"Yes Master the transfer was a complete success"  
  
"Excellent, here is what I want you to do now. Take Narvi and the slip-fighter in which we found Captain Hunt along with his body and any cargo that was with him out to an uninhabited solar system that is not too far away from normal shipping lanes and destroy it. Then record a distress call and place the beacon where someone will find it with the co-ordinates of the system in which you destroyed the vessel"  
  
"Yes Master" he replied as he turned away before stopping and turning as his Master called out his name "Yes Master?"  
  
"Whilst your out there find the Andromeda and give them the message" with that the man on the throne waved his hand, Mat nodded then left the room to carry out his orders  
  
"Step closer Dylan." he leaned forward as he asked, appearing pleased as I started to move towards him "Stop" and I stopped. "I'm sure you have plenty of questions most of which will be answered shortly. You may speak now" he said and sat back into his chair.  
  
"What did he mean by "being formally known as"?" was the first question that entered my mind  
  
"Exactly what it sounded like.. You are no longer Dylan Hunt. You are now nothing more then my tool"  
  
"What the hell does that mean of course I'm still Dylan Hunt. And what was with the "take his body and cargo..." how could he be taking my body if I'm still here?"  
  
"Like I said before, You are no longer Dylan Hunt."  
  
"Can you just give me a straight answer? you sound like Trance."  
  
"Ok you want a straight answer?" he asked when he saw me nod he said "Walk over to that mirror over there and tell me what you see when you look at it"  
  
I walked over to the mirror and what I saw shocked me.... I saw a face I had not seen since the end of my training at the High Guard Academy... It was my face only 20 years younger with none of the scars or lines of worry that had crept their way onto my old face.  
  
"What you've made me younger?" I asked still not believing what I was seeing.  
  
"In a way... We've made you an Android."  
  
"Wh... Wh... WHAT?"  
  
"You heard me you are now an Android"  
  
"No... That's not possible... You can't turn an organic into an AI... There's no way"  
  
"We thought so to... Until we found the device"  
  
"What device?"  
  
"An ancient device. Older then even the Vedrans."  
  
"If it's so old how did you know how to work it?"  
  
"We found instructions written in a language similar to Vedran on a table next to the machine."  
  
"And these instructions told you how to work it? and what it does?"  
  
"Yes and no. It told us what was needed to make it work but not exactly what it did."  
  
"So how did you figure out what it really did?"  
  
"Simple we tried it out, you've met the results"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mat of course he was once a servant of mine. When we found the machine less then a year ago we came up with the idea of capturing you but first we had to see if it worked so we tried it out on him. After seeing how successful the transference was we set the plan into motion just two weeks ago and here we are. We captured you, transferred your consciousness from your organic body into this fully functional Android that we designed to look like you did back in your early years in the High Guard."  
  
"But WHY? WHY did you do this to me?"  
  
"Like Mat told you back in your cell two weeks ago, we need your leadership and tactical abilities to help us 'overthrow' your new Systems-Commonwealth." "And the only way that was going to happen was if you had no choice in the matter when we asked your advice on certain things."  
  
"Ok. So you've explained what you did, how you did it and why but what have you accomplished other then turning me into a tool to help you out?"  
  
"Well you heard what I said to Mat earlier?" I just nodded already knowing where this was going "Well when someone from the Commonwealth finds the fighter and scans for residue they are going to find the remains of your body. I'm sure you don't need me to paint you a picture?"   
  
"No I don't, I know exactly what that news will do" I said 'Oh My God... Rommie she's going to believe and why shouldn't she? The last thing she will remember is that she betrayed me... She's going to be devastated'  
  
"Good now that's all out of the way follow me, we have a government to overthrow" and with that he stood up and walked slowly towards the door through which I had entered.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked falling in to step behind him  
  
"We are going to your new ship"  
  
"Ship... oh I see you put me in this body so that running a ship would be easier for me?" when he turned back to me his hood had fallen back enough to allow me to see his mouth which was upturned in a dreadful looking smile.  
  
"No not Run the ship" he paused looking directly at me "YOU are going to BECOME the ship." 


	8. Trance's POV

Back to Present Day on Andromeda  
  
  
I sighed as I walked down the corridors towards the gym where I knew Tyr would be thinking all the way 'what can I say that will bring him out of this negative mood he's in?' I mean I knew what I was going to say to Rommie to break her out of her depression that would be easy but Tyr? I smiled as an idea came to me just as I was about to enter the gym 'yes that could work'. I walked around the corner and towards the doors with a smile on my face.  
  
"Tyr... Tyr are you in here?"  
  
"What do you want Trance?" he said not looking up from his bench still lifting weights  
  
"Well I've just come down here to see wether or not you were in a good enough mood to do something for me"  
  
"And what is this something that you would like me to do for you?" he asked as he glanced in my direction for a few seconds before returning his attention to the exercise equipment he was using  
  
"Well we would like your help with trying to figure out who that Mat person was working for and what the threat meant."  
  
"Sure... No problem I'll help you out when I finish with my exercises, you can go now" and with that he placed the dumbbells on the ground and walked over to the punching bag and started his fighting routine. I stood watching for a few minutes seeing how my last plan didn't work trying to come up with a new angle of approach. Then it hit me I know exactly what I would do now.  
  
"Tyr look at yourself, look at how you are behaving. Is this the way that Nieztschean's deal with grief? push yourselves so hard and end up hurting yourself?"  
  
"Where are you going with this Trance? Just spit it out already" he yelled before delivering a mighty blow to the bag that knocked it clean of it's supports  
  
"Well what I'm saying is... Are you willing to let the Commonwealth deal with the investigation into Dylan's death and then assuming they find anything also let them think up the Punishment? Or would you rather do it yourself?"  
  
"I'd do it myself naturally" he said  
  
"Good I'm glad that was your answer. We need you to contact the Commonwealth Salvage Guild and get them to send all the information that they have on the wreckage, like where it was located, the scans they ran on the vessel and anything else of that type. Then you need to go through all of it and try to get an idea about what we might be facing. Do you think you can handle that?"  
  
"And what if I do? What then? Send the information back to the Commonwealth so they can go after the people responsible?"  
  
"Of course not, we will go after them. Do you really think that Andromeda would let anyone else deal with Dylan's murderers before she could get her hand's on them?"  
  
"Good point... Ok I'll get right on it" with that he started to leave the gym as he was walking past me he stopped and said "Thanks for giving me something to do other then hurt myself Trance, I really appreciate it"  
  
"That's what friends are for" I said with a smile and watched as he nodded his head and continued on his way. One down one to go. "Andromeda?"  
  
"Yes Trance?" came the reply in a voice filled with so much sadness that it always made me hurt inside 'well hopefully I can fix that soon'  
  
"Could you tell me where Rommie is?"  
  
"She is currently located in her quarters"  
  
"Thank you Andromeda" I said waiting for a reply but not getting one 'Hmmm this might be harder then I thought' and with that I hurried up to deck four where all the crew quarters were located except Harper's. I walked along the corridor still impressed after all this time as to how big the Andromeda was, it took me a good five minutes to walk from the gym to deck five. I slowed down as I approached the door that lead to Rommie's quarters and hesitated before ringing the door chime. "Rommie are you here?"  
  
"Please just go away Trance I'm not really in the mood for talk at the moment" a muffled voice replied  
  
"Rommie please just let me in you have to talk about this"  
  
"No, just go away Please"  
  
"Look I know why you're taking this so hard but you must understand that it wasn't your fault" I said hoping that would be enough for her to at least open the door and allow me in... And it was I looked up as the door opened and I saw Rommie standing there looking almost exactly the same as the last time I saw her 'of course she does she's an Android they don't age... Just like me' the only thing that was different was her eyes they had red rims as though she had done nothing but cry for the last few days.  
  
"No Trance I don't think you do understand"  
  
"Can I come in so we can talk in a more comfortable environment?"  
  
"Ok. Fine. Come in but don't expect too much in the way of conversation" with that she stepped aside allowing me to enter. When I got a good look in the room it didn't look anything like I thought it would. I thought there would be things broken or damaged but that wasn't the case everything except the bed was immaculate, and the only thing wrong with the bed was that the sheets were crumpled into a heap at one end.  
  
"That's ok you can just listen to what I have to say then" "Rommie we need you to snap out of this depression that you're in. Not only are you in it but your ship-self is also like this, look I know that you loved him but just because he's gone is no reason to be this un-responsive to the rest of the crew...." I trailed off as she glared up at me  
  
"You think this is only because I loved him?"  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
"Well yes to a certain degree but that is not what is causing me the most grief at the moment" she stopped and looked down at the ground. Ok something is going on here that I'm pretty sure no-one knows about.  
  
"Well what is it then? you can tell me I promise that whatever you say will never leave this room" I said hoping that would be enough to get her to talk, and it was.  
  
"The thing that has me most depressed is the fact that the last thing Dylan saw me doing was kissing another man and feeling like I had betrayed him... Which I had. And now that he's gone I will never get the opportunity to explain myself or see him again or touch him..." and with that she trailed of into tears again  
  
"Ahhhh so that's why you've been acting this way for the past few days? You're angry at yourself."  
  
"Basically yes" she replied through the sobs  
  
"Ok then I'll leave you to your self pity then. Just let me ask you one question before I go"  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"How would Dylan have wanted you to react to this situation? Would he have wanted you to drown in sorrow? Or would he have wanted you to find out what you can about whoever is behind both Mat's threat and His death?" and I turned and walked out of the room leaving her to consider that knowing that she will come up with the right answer to those questions. 'That was a job well done Trance now I think it's time I got some sleep' I thought as I headed towards my quarters. When I got there I removed my clothes, jumped into the shower, washed myself, jumped out, dried myself off, put my pyjamas on, watered and said goodnight to my plant's, jumped into bed, called out for Rommie to turn the lights off and then drifted into sleep. 


	9. Rommie's POV

"How would Dylan have wanted you to react to this situation? Would he have wanted you to drown in sorrow? Or would he have wanted you to find out what you can about whoever is behind both Mat's threat and His death?" Trance said before turning and leaving not waiting for a response. I was shocked with that one sentence Trance brought into perspective everything that I had done in the past few days - which was nothing - and I realised that if Dylan was here he would be very disappointed with me. 'Ok we have to snap out of this our crew needs us and we also need to find out who did this to Dylan then exact revenge' I thought as I tried to figure out what to do first. Then it hit me, I have to make up with my ship self so I settled down back straight and called out "Andromeda we need to talk" and waited. She appeared right in front of me - as I knew she would - arms crossed and an angry look on her face 'Guess she hasn't forgiven me yet'.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"We need to talk"  
  
"I've got nothing to say to you and I doubt you could say anything of interest to me either" she said still glaring at me  
  
"Well let's see, I know your upset and so am I but we need to snap out of this" I started and waited for her reaction... It was silence, then I continued "Look we still have a crew to care for and they need our help"  
  
"I know we have a crew to care for, and I know they need our help, I have been helping them. I've done everything that they have asked of me, which is more then I can say about you"  
  
"True. You have answered their questions and kept the ship running but you haven't HELPED them in any way"  
  
"What do you mean?" she was curious now which was a good sign it showed that I was getting through to her  
  
"I mean you haven't talked to anyone, not even Harper. You haven't offered suggestions or advice, really you have done nothing more for your friends then be their ship."  
  
"Well that's what I am, I'm a Warship you are the one with the emotions you should be out there helping them not me."  
  
"Ok then if you haven't got any emotions why are you upset?"  
  
"What do you mean 'why am I upset' you know damn well why I'm upset... Or at least you should know as it is your fault." those last scathing words cut me deep but I was not going to be baited by her. Not now when people were counting on us.  
  
"Yes I know why you are upset. And yes I know it was my fault. There is nothing I can do to change that now no matter how much I want to, the only thing we can do now is make whoever is responsible for Dylan's death PAY FOR IT." 'Yes that's right get her angry, appeal to the warship side of her'  
  
"Well what do you plan to do? How are we going to find whoever it was?" she asked with a fury burning behind her eyes, a fury I had never seen before and even though she was me and I was her it still frightened the hell out of me. I knew that once we had our hands on whoever did this they were going to suffer horribly.  
  
"Well first of all what we have to do is try to...." I broke off as I saw her attention diverted towards the wall as if seeing something in the distance "What's going on?"  
  
"Something strange is happening in Trance's room" she replied still looking at the wall "Wait she's asking for a ship-wide communication" then fell silent as we both listened to what was being said  
  
"Ummm... Guys?.... You know how I said things are going to be bad for us?... Well... It's about to start" the speaker turned off but before Andromeda or I could say anything another ship-wide broadcast was initiated this time from Beka on Command.  
  
"Everybody you had better get up her now we have a transmission coming in directed at all of us" she called out 'Hmmm this is so not good'. I leapt up opened the door and ran towards Command. I was the first of the rest of the crew to arrive as my quarters were the closest. I entered walked up to the Command platform and waited for everyone else to arrive. It was less the two minutes later when the other three ran in together and moved towards their stations.  
  
"On screen" Beka said  
  
What appeared on screen next horrified all of us even Tyr. We saw the face of our captain Dylan Hunt only it was very badly disfigured, his eye's and mouth were sewn shut, his cheekbone's were broken and he had a slit on his throat from ear to ear. After we had a good look at it Beka and Trance collapsed to the floor squeezing their eyes shut whilst looking like they were trying to keep their food down. Harper was in no better condition then them either. Only Tyr and I remained standing even though we had both turned our heads away from the graphic pictures.  
  
"So do you like what my Master and I have done to your Captain Hunt?" came a familiar voice which caused everyone to look up and start.  
  
"MAT?" I yelled out as I recognized the face behind the voice "You bastard why did you do that to him?" the fire inside me that was anger was hotter then all the suns in the universe. All I wanted to do was rip him to pieces.  
  
"Oh Rommie you don't look happy to see me." he said sarcastically "and I was so hoping we could still be friends"  
  
"Come on board and I'll show you how friendly we can get"  
  
"Love to but can't... well not yet anyway. But please watch the rest of the video and it might explain a few things." with that said his face was replaced by the video of them picking up Dylan's body and carrying it back to the slip-fighter with which he had left the ship. It then showed how they ejected the slip-fighter and when it was far enough away they turned their weapons on it and blew it up. "So as you can see we have taken care of one of the biggest obstacles in our plans.  
  
"And what plans would they be?" asked Tyr quietly.  
  
"Never you mind about that, you will find out soon enough but for now let me just give you this message." The last four words he spoke before cutting of the transmission stunned Tyr, Trance and myself beyond all measure.  
  
"Prepare Yourselves... RAGNAROK approaches." 


	10. Preview of Book Two

"No don't do this I beg you" the android Dylan pleaded with his captain as he heard what he was being asked to do  
  
"We must they have chosen to remain Neutral and we cannot allow that"  
  
"But there are innocent people on this Drift, and they are not a military threat so why do we need to destroy them?"  
  
"Because if we do not nobody will think we are serious"  
  
"But..."  
  
"ENOUGH! Ship do as you are ordered to do"  
  
"Yes sir" replied the VDU version of Dylan who had been waiting quietly for his orders "Missiles away... They will reach target in 5...4...3...2...1... Impact. Reporting drift completely destroyed, No survivors" and with that he disappeared  
  
"Good. Continue on to next target." The Captain replied "Fitting that the first target in our campaign is the place that made it possible in the first place don't you think?" He said turning towards the android Dylan who didn't reply. "I knew you would say that you are dismissed" and with a wave of his hand he sent the android away.  
  
As Dylan walked through the decks of himself he reached out with his sensors scanning the debris in the hope of finding anything. When he found nothing he thought to himself '90,000 innocent people were on that drift, 90,000 people that I killed... And yet this is only just the beginning' he then felt the ship enter slipstream. The only place that Vegas Drift lived anymore was in the memories of people who had visited it 


End file.
